


T-Rex

by skyline



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, Kendall is king of the dinosaurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-Rex

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [ this picture](http://teh-great-ippeh.deviantart.com/#/d4vqr1j), because the artist is my favoooorite.

“Rawr!”  
  
“Rawr!”  
  
“ _Raaaawr_!” James and Carlos scatter, squealing with laughter as they run. Kendall takes big, thumping steps so that they can feel it rumble through the sidewalk. He makes an awesome tyrannosaurus rex. He’d had some doubts, this morning, when he saw the costume his mom whipped up; green and fuzzy and basically the least intimidating thing ever, but he’s owning it now.  
  
“I’m going to eat you!” He yells after his friends, only to be met by laughter.  
  
Carlos’s pterodactyl butt disappears around the corner of their neighbor’s yard, his footsteps echoing off the hollow wooden steps up to the porch. Kendall can just about see James’s stegosaurus head peeking out from behind the hedges as the two boys shout, “Trick Or Treat!”  
  
 _No fair_ , they’re totally going to pick out the good candy before Kendall can get to it. He hurries to catch up, hoping desperately that there are some Sweet Tarts left for him. “Kendall! Wait up!”  
  
Kendall pauses in his stampede for candy, spinning awkwardly on his foot to see Logan running toward him, white lab coat fluttering in the wind. When Logan catches up to him, he’s doubled over panting, hands gripping his knees, face red.  
  
“You’re late,” Kendall snipes, because Logan was supposed to be at his house ages ago. “And you look weird. What kind of dinosaur are you supposed to be?”  
  
“I’m not a dinosaur. I’m a paleontologist.”  
  
Kendall’s mouth moves over the word, retracing each syllable. “A paleo-what-now?”  
  
“They study dinosaurs. And other stuff.”  
  
Kendall scratches his nose, or what he can reach of it in his costume. “But. Why would you want to study a dinosaur when you can be a dinosaur?”  
  
“You’re not really a dinosaur.”  
  
“Says you. Say that to my mighty T-Rex claws. Rawr!” Kendall raises his hands and tackles Logan, trying to bite him.  
  
“Hey, stop, _stop_!” Logan squirms, trying to paw Kendall away. “Ew, did you just lick me?”  
  
“Yep,” Kendall cheers, aiming for Logan’s ear next.  
  
Logan screams with laughter, “Ken-dall, we’re going to miss all the candy.”  
  
Kendall stops his assault, because that is a very valid point Logan makes. But Logan also looks kind of nice like this, splayed out on the sidewalk, the October sky reflecting off of his chocolate eyes. He decides that this is better than candy, at least for a few minutes. He nuzzles his head into Logan’s neck and says, “Wanna stay here.”  
  
“But, _candy_ ,” Logan looks scandalized.  
  
“Nah, it’s okay. We can just steal James and Carlos’s.” Kendall latches onto the fleshy skin under Logan’s jaw, nipping just hard enough to make Logan yelp. “I’m king of the tyrant lizards.”  
  
He read that in a book this morning and thought it sounded cool.  
  
“You’re not a real dinosaur.”  
  
Kendall inclines his head against Logan’s throat and asks seriously, “So you don’t want to study me?”  
  
He can feel the thumpthumpthump of Logan’s tiny heart through his ribcage, fast from running, fast from laughing, fast from Kendall being much too close. Logan is blushing, bright red creeping up his face, glowing high on his cheekbones. “Didn’t say that.”  
  
“Sweet.” Kendall brightens. “That means I’m a dinosaur.”  
  
Logan’s mouth gapes open. “You- that’s-“  
  
Kendall hops to his feet and says, “Race you to candy!”  
  
He gets a pretty good head start, but when he looks back, he sees that Logan is still sitting there, dumbstruck on the sidewalk. He’s about to get trampled by a heard of fairy princesses. Kendall may be king, but he is also the bestest of all the best friends in the entire world. He makes it back to Logan just before any dainty ballerina slippers land on him, grabbing his hand in his claws. “C’mon, stupid. I thought you wanted milk duds.”  
  
Logan’s lips press into a scowl. He stares at Kendall for one long moment before tugging him forward. Kendall’s big T-Rex feet make his balance shoddy, and he falls straight into Logan’s face. The teasing lick Logan aimed for Kendall’s nose lands directly on his lips instead. His tongue immediately retracts, but otherwise, Logan doesn’t move. There, amidst a flock of tiny fairy princesses, his mouth stays hot against Kendall’s for one second. Two. Three. Four.  
  
 _Five_.  
  
Slowly, he pulls back, while Kendall stands there, feeling fossilized. He is flushed from head to toe. He has never been more grateful for the cover of his fuzzy green T-Rex suit.  
  
That was his first kiss.  
  
“Um,” Kendall says.  
  
Logan simply grins. “Now I want milk duds.”  
  
Kendall doesn’t know if he’s supposed to say something or be happy or upset or acknowledge that a couple of the fairy girls are singing the kissing-in-a-tree song at the two of them. He goes with the safest option, which is prioritizing candy.  
  
Candy is the mission.  
  
Candy is safe.  
  
They head off in the direction that stegosaurus-James and pterodactyl-Carlos ran, and it’s only when they’re on the porch yelling, “Trick Or Treat!” that Kendall realizes Logan is still holding his hand.  
  
He decides that he is totally okay with that. And later, when Carlos and James tease him about it, he steals all their Sweet Tarts and Milk Duds, because he can.  
  
He is king of the dinosaurs, after all.


End file.
